Kenta Nakamura
Kenta's profile: '''NAME:''' Kenta "Ken" Nakamura '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Male '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' Kenta is about 5'7" and isn't amongst the tallest guys in class but neither amongst the shortest. He weighs about 133 lbs and his body type is pretty average as well. He hasn't really got the well-toned upper body but his legs are pretty well-shaped. He has shoulder-length brown hair but it's dyed black at the moment because a month ago, he decided to 'for fun' dye his hair platinum blond and it wasn't - to put it softly - appreciated by his teachers. Kenta always wears the same darkblue sneaker wheverever he goes and for the rest, well, he's average. Actor: Goki Maeda http://enenzell.exteen.com/images/55io4.jpg '''PERSONALITY:''' Kenta is lively, cheery and supportive, he tries to see things from several points of view. However, he has the shortest attention span you could think of and tends to talk through others followed by him gasping, covering his mouth and apologizing but not much later doing the same thing all over again. Also, he's seen as the peacemaker amongst his group of best friends who always seem to fight. It always goes like this: Kenta tries to shush, runs his mouth and then the friends who made up then get mad at Kenta. Kenta is always under tension because he seems like anything he does pisses his friends off and together with him having a bit of an explosive nature - short temper - as well, that doesn't match. Why he still hangs out with these 'unhealthy' friends? Because he simply doesn't have any others and he'd rather have a few he argues a lot with then none at all since inside he wants to be a part of the group. He often sees Kyle's group from across the hall and feels a bit sore because he knows he'd never be able to fit into a cool group like them because he runs his mouth too much. Lately he's been trying to impress a certain girl. He has always seen her being by herself and he think she's really pretty and would like to help her get out of her shell. '''LIKES:''' His family, his dog, music (his parents don't allow him to listen to rock but he appreciates many genres), taking his dog for a long walk in the woods, drumming, boxing, jokes, his friends, one of the girls, filming everyone he can with his camcorder which he sneaks into his schoolbag everyday and when there's no teacher looking he flips it on and tries to film as many students as possible. It's one of the things that pisses his 'friends' off a lot. '''DISLIKES:''' His "friends", arguing, physical fights (he doesn't see why people would want to look at that and cheer on their favorite party and he sucks at it himself), laptops (he especially dislikes that its accu doesn't last long without connection), preps, snobs, bitchy people and mean guys, his gym teacher, his arms just not shaping even though he boxes and drums, the fact that he transpires a lot and very easily. '''STRENGTHS:''' He's very supporting and would make sure that none of the people around him would feel bad about him- or -herself. He sees things from different points of view and doesn't want to jump to any conclusions. He can concentrate on something well if he tries hard, which the drumming and boxing improved. His temper is a lot shorter lately. He has pretty strong legs since somehow those seem to develop a lot quicker. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Even though he lately started boxing and he has been drumming for a while, the muscles in his arms just don't want to develop and so he hasn't gotten much upper body strength, without a good weapon he'd get his ass kicked in a fight and he shouldn't even bother trying hand-to-hand combo. He has a really short attention span and runs his mouth all the time. He talks over people. He pisses people off when trying to shush a heated situation because of a bad use of words. He has a short temper. He's always tense because he is afraid for another argument with his "friends" and it leads to constant headache. '''FEARS:''' Abandonment and being alone even though he'd never admit it, he's too proud for that. He also fears not fitting in anywhere and is afraid of fire (if he were alone somewhere, he'd never even turn on the stove to make tea since he's afraid of things burning down) and is slightly claustrophobic. He also can't stand needles and feels uncomfortable when seeing blood. However, apart from the claustrophobia and the fear of fire, all of the other fears he'd try hard to hide and would not want to admit it. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Friends with Richard, Layne and Eurydice who often argue with each other or him. Also good friends to Savu. He really dislikes *name of bitches, mean guys, etc*. Has a crush on Whitney. '''FAMILY:''' Mother and father - mother is steady moneywinner, father loses his job a lot and taught his kids the morals of never giving up but also passed his short temper over to Kenta, two younger sisters and has a Border Collie whom he loves to death and sees as his best friend. '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Camcorder, clothes, cosmetics, toothbrush + paste, towel, phone, iPod, notebook, pens, agenda with pics of his family and dog in it, DS with Guitar Hero on it XD. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' Ken doesn't want to be alone no matter what but he knows he has the arguer reputation and that people might run away from him and be skeptical, thinking he'd breakup the group. Ken is a fighter [as in not giving up] and he would never commit suicide, not even if Layne, Richard, Savu and Eurydice all would be killed in front of him, leaving him as the only survivor in their group. He keeps on going and tries to survive as long as possible. He doesn't know that much else to do then just go on, hide when possible and hope to make it to day three. He'd rather run then fight though, so he'd resolve to only hurting someone who really wouldn't stop and then make a run for it. '''OTHER:''' His favorite type of movies are the old, '50's kind of Samurai movies that his parents got him and his sisters to love. During the Program: Kenta is described as a guy with a short temper who argues a lot with his friends and always carries a camcorder around. In the classroom scene he is a bit backgroundish but does examine Evan's collar that is beeping and concludes that it can't be taken off. His demise: